


Good friends are hard to find

by twilightemperor



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightemperor/pseuds/twilightemperor
Summary: Sangho wants to talk to his crush, but is too afraid to approach him. Changdong and Wonyeong save the day.
Relationships: Park "Teddy" Jin-seong/Lee "Effort" Sang-ho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Good friends are hard to find

Sangho does not like the look on Changdong’s face.

"Go on! It's your chance to talk to him," Changdong says, pushing him forward. Sangho sighs and turns away to run off. 

"Don't run away, man," Wonyeong says as he appears right next to Sangho, effectively scaring the shit out of him. 

"Dude!" Sangho nearly jumps away. "Don't appear out of nowhere, it's scary as hell."

"Sorry," Wonyeong says unapologetically, shrugging. "But your pining is scarier. Shouldn't you start talking to Park Jinseong already?"

Sangho shakes his head vehemently. "Nope. Pass. I'm not having it. Not today, Satan. I'm never talking to him, he's way above me. I am nothing but a lowly support."

"What are you talking about," Wonyeong says with a frown. "You know I hate it when you talk about yourself like that. Go on, at least go say hi and ask him how his day's been." 

Sangho hesitates, staring at Jinseong’s back. He licks his bottom lip, the chapped surface making him grimace a little. 

"Go now, before you back out," Changdong says, pushing Sangho forward again. Sangho stumbles like a young calf, embarrassingly, but inches forward in small steps. 

"Park Jinseong-sunbae, right?" Sangho calls out. Jinseong turns around to look at him, dyed brown hair slightly ruffled. His phone screen shows a conversation between him and someone else. 

"That's me," Jinseong says, smiling. "You're Lee Sangho, right?"

"Yeah.” Sangho responds quickly, happy to know that at least Jinseong knows of his existence. 

"Did you need something?" Jinseong asks. Sangho fumbles. 

"I just wanted to... Uh," Sangho looks back at Changdong and Wonyeong, who have turned their backs on him and are now chatting with Minhyeong. Traitors. "I just wanted to ask you how your day has been."

"Good, thanks," Jinseong replies, still smiling. His smile is starting to look uncertain. Sangho prays that he isn't creeping his crush out. "Did you need anything else?"

"No, no," Sangho says hurriedly, cheeks feeling hot. "Sorry for taking up your time. I'll, uh, leave now."

"Wait, don't go. Aren't you attending club activities today? We can walk to the computer lab together. My friend doesn't seem to be interested in waiting for me," Jinseong says. He looks back down at his phone and taps out something. 

"Sure," Sangho says giddily. "Have you had lunch?" 

"No, my class just ended so I thought of eating only after club activities are over," Jinseong says with a frown. 

"You can have my fruit cup if you like." Sangho says, voice raising a little as he unslings his bagpack and digs through it to pull out the fruit cup he bought from Starbucks before he met up with Changdong. Speaking of Changdong... Well, him and Wonyeong don't appear to be in the vicinity any longer. 

"Thanks!" Jinseong beams, his canine tooth showing. It's cute. 

"You're welcome, please eat it on the way," Sangho replies, slinging the straps of his bag onto his shoulders again as they make their way to the computer lab. Jinseong pops a cubed apple into his mouth happily. 

"You're a lifesaver, I'll get you another fruit cup the next time I see you, okay?" 

"No need to, it's really fine," Sangho protests awkwardly. He's had enough of embarrassing himself in front of Jinseong. 

"I insist, Lee Sangho!" Jinseong says. "Can I talk to you comfortably? You’re younger than me, aren’t you?”

"Yes," Sangho affirms. "Of course you can."

"Great!" Jinseong replies as he chews on a honeydew cube. "Duo with me today! You’re a support main, aren’t you? Let’s get to know each other well!"

Sangho sighs in relief. He's now friends with his goddamn crush. Thank you, Changdong and Wonyeong.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Here's some T1 botlane love.  
> (2) Jinseong was texting Wangho.   
> (3) When Jinseong was looking down at his phone to type out his message, he was actually telling Wangho to go to the computer lab without him, because he wanted to talk to Sangho on the way there.


End file.
